


41. Ryan's (out of date) checklist

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Sam Worthington and Ryan Kwanten [41]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-03
Updated: 2008-11-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	41. Ryan's (out of date) checklist

_**OOC: Ryan Kwanten's (out of date) checklist**_  
[NOTE: This checklist is pre-Sam. Some things have changed in the past months.] 

[Checklist](http://www.mediafire.com/?918wzrw7hvvca1p)  


* * *

  
  



End file.
